All dictators must die
by itsbroken
Summary: A W.W.2 pilot finds himself on mobius, becoming freinds and part of the freedom fighters, though he is still fighting an evil dictator...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the sonic characters, they belong to SEGA and respective owners.  
**Authors Note:** This is an idea what flashed into my head while watching the usual old war films that come on over the Christmas period over here. No idea how fast I will update as I'm determined to finish same planet different world before setting my head to this proper, especially as i don't know how the story will pan out!. Still I mean no disrespect to the brave men and woman who fought in that war on **all** sides by writing this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated this part of the game.  
The tension.  
Nothing worse than the lead up to a fight that may be your last.  
Still for king and country.  
And Walker.

He was on his own. He had lost his wing man a few minutes ago in an engagement, and to top it off the wireless and navigation instruments seem to have become possessed, loud pops and crackles coming through the earpiece while the needles swung erratically.

Dropping out of the clouds he spotted what he was looking for, the unmistakable outline of a Bf109 heading back to France. The 109 that brought down Walker.

Manoeuvering his Spitfire so that he was on the 109s six o'clock, the enemy pilot seemed oblivious to what was behind him. Just as he squeezed the button, releasing rounds of hot lead to destroy his foes craft, he realised his mistake.

_An aircraft is at its most vulnerable when it's about to attack._

No sooner he thought it rounds of bullets crashed through his craft, unfortunately one piercing the upper fuel tank and one entering the cockpit, hitting Jim in the left shoulder.

_Oh god that doesn't hurt that much... _

Jim had always been told that the less a wound hurts the worse it is, and in this case he was sure it was serious, especially as his arm didn't seem to respond much, just a prevailing sense of numbness.  
Not being able to use the throttle properly and manoeuvre at the same time presented a problem.

_If I try fighting in this condition I will die. If I fly straight on I will die. If I play dead... well its got a chance._

He allowed the plane to wander before entering a steep dive/spin, trying to mimic how a pilot-less plane would react. As the speed increased a bright light flashed briefly in front of his eyes followed by the wireless screaming static over the earpiece.

He let the seconds pass before pulling out of the spin and leveled out, hoping that his attackers had left him alone. A quick look around confirmed they had gone.

Casting an eye over the instruments he was dismayed to see that the compass still had a mind of its own, and the fuel gauge showing a _lot _less than he had hoped with the accompanying smell of petrol. To add to the list of problems he was completely disoriented and conscious of the growing amount of blood that was covering his flight jacket. Opening up the throttle he hoped he could find land to set down on before the side effects of blood loss could take effect.

After what felt like an eternity some cliffs came into view, as he got closer he could see that the land behind them covered in dense forest. Nothing in his training spoke of a forest like this on the coast of France, though no where in Britain he could place it either. To be blunt he didn't care any more if he did come down behind enemy lines.

_I guess capture is better than ending up in the drink or pushing up the daisy's. Just stay awake._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
_

In the forest all hell had broken loose. Eggmans robots on their constant hunt for more Mobians to feed his endless hunger for more power had stumbled across a group of victims. In the chaos the people had noticed a strange noise and banging coming their way, though they couldn't see it through the dense tree canopy. All they could guess that it was some new weapon from Eggmans lab.

Now above the forest Jim was struggling to stay conscious from the blood lose, together with the Merlin misfiring/backfiring in protest to being starved of fuel, he knew he had to get down in any opening he could find and fast.  
A short distance ahead he spotted such a clearing and thus started the landing procedure. A few hundred feet later the engine finally cut out with a final loud retort, the prop now becoming stationery with one blade in his line of sight, almost taunting him in retaliation for the damage he inflicted on the craft.

All but one robot had either taken its prey and gone or been destroyed, the remaining one damaged but still operational, dragging a small child rabbit across a clearing in the woods.  
The child's mother could be heard screaming her name out as she ran to her daughters rescue through the trees. Luckily for her she didn't get to the clearing as a strange craft came gliding down almost silently.

He held his nerve as he dropped down into the clearing. He knew he would have to apply the brakes immediately he touched down or he would run out of space and collide with the trees at the end of the clearing. His heart sank when he spotted something in his path though he had no other choice but to stick it out.  
As the wheels touched the ground he braked as hard as he dared, a loud bang and a shudder resonated from the right wing as it hit the mystery object.

Soon all was quiet, the spit had stopped perilously close to the trees.

Shutting off the main isolators he proceeded to slowly wind back the canopy, realising at the same time how weak he was, before gingerly attempting to climb out of the cockpit. Unfortunately as he tried he fell out, rolling off the wing and landed on his back hard against the forest floor.

He could sense someone nearby so let out a feeble "Help me" before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own none of the Sega or Archie characters, they belong to there respective owners.  
**_Authors Ramble_**: I decided to have a little fun with this chapter though im still tied between making this a little throwaway type story or a full-blown serious one. Anybody got the decisiveness pills?...  
Ramble over.

xxxxxxxxx

The news of the attack had been transmitted to the freedom fighters H.Q. with the result of the main force being dispatched to help, though some time later another message was received making this more of an unusual event:

Attack over.  
Overlander aviator captured, requires urgent medical attention.  
Unknown aircraft captured largely intact, send necessary persons for inspection/recovery.

xxxxxxxxxx

In an old concealed hanger-come-workshop a female voice crackled over an ancient loud-speaker:

"**Tails! Rotor! Are you there?**"

The sound of feet hitting concrete filled the air as an orange fox came running out of a back room to a microphone type device, pressing a button by its side he responded:

"I'm here Sally, what's wrong?"

"There's been a development to where Sonics gone, do you think you could strap an injured overlander to your plane?"

"Come again?"

"A overlander aviator is badly injured, if Rotors with you take him too as there's a plane to check out too."

On that bit of information he quickly replied "You can count on us Sally!" before releasing the button and running back out of the main hangar to find his walrus associate.

A short time later over the forest the bark of exhaust could be heard through the tree canopy as a small bi-plane buzzed over with an orange fox at the controls. Precariously perched on top of the upper wing was a walrus who was hating every second of it, cursing profusely at the fox for talking him into doing it and not letting him walk. Thankfully for the fox the wind noise drowned out the words of objection.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes they were at the little village, the fox pulling his craft up near the spitfire nearly ignored the blue hedgehog running up to great him.

"Hey little bro great to see you out of the hangar! Same to you Rotor."

Rotor merely groaned as he made his way off the wing thankful to be back on terraferma, whilst Tails coming out of his trance replied "Uh hey Sonic, Sally said something about an injured overlander?"

"Yeah he is over here, give us a hand to lift him onto the wing, he weighs a ton. Oh and don't worry he's out cold."

Soon they had Jim up on the wing and rather unceremoniously strapped down, though to be fair there was no other way of getting him treatment quickly, Sonic is the fastest thing alive but carrying someone over twice your size and weight through dense forest just doesn't work. As the fox climbed into the cockpit a female voice caught his attention.

"Tails take good care of him."

Looking back he was surprised to see a familiar looking rabbit.

"Vanilla? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my cousin with Cream and the attack happened."

"Oh no is Cream okay?"

"She is fine if not a little shaken for it all, thankfully this overlander saved her."

"I don't follow."

"I will explain later, just get back quickly."

"Don't worry I will."

No sooner had he said it the engine was running and his craft soon in the air, noting the biplane now handled like a pig with its unusual cargo.  
Back in the village the walrus was pouring over the damaged craft along with some curious children, scratching his head from time to time he didn't know what to make of it, hoping Tails would return soon for his opinion.

xxxxxxxxx

Within moments of the fox returning to base Jim was un-strapped and quickly ushered to the medical hut for treatment, some locals muttering that he should have been dropped overboard on the way back...  
Still it wasn't long before the fox was back in the air and his mind thinking to what this new craft would reveal.


End file.
